


Propiedad Privada del Mago de la Corte (Prohibido Tocar)

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Español | Spanish, Humor, Jealous Merlin, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Merlin es nombrado Mago Real,  Arthur se consigue un nuevo criado. Que está un poco más que fascinado con él. Merlin considera necesario marcar su territorio... con los dientes, de ser preciso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propiedad Privada del Mago de la Corte (Prohibido Tocar)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Property of the Court Magician (Do Not Borrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798651) by [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes). 



En un comienzo, todo marcha como la seda —lo cual debería haberle resultado sospechoso, considerando su (mala) suerte y el modo en que las cosas en Camelot pueden tomar un giro desastroso cuando menos te lo esperas.

 

En un comienzo, hay estandartes negros en el Gran Salón y murmullos quedos resonando por los pasillos, banderas carmesí flameando a media asta, muestras de respeto a un rey más temido que amado. Las campanas resuenan una vez por cada año del reinado del rey Uther y una serie de sombrías ceremonias toman lugar para darle una despedida apropiada para un hombre de su rango... pero no hay tristeza verdadera en ellas. Una oleada de alivio atraviesa el reino, un reino que respetaba a su gobernante aún cuando casi había olvidado porqué lo hacía, un reino que siguió cada una de sus órdenes aún mientras la tensión y el descontento se propagaban durante los últimos años de su reinado —un reino que sólo ahora siente que puede respirar en paz otra vez.

 

Sólo en los ojos de Arthur puede verse un dolor desgarrador y punzante por la muerte de su padre y quizás ése sea el principal motivo por el cual el pueblo se apresta a presentar sus respetos a un rey que muchos tuvieron motivo para detestar. Porque del mismo modo en que Uther fue temido, Arthur es amado con ferocidad por la gente de Camelot, que encontró en su Príncipe una fuente de apoyo y una guía en los últimos años del reinado de su padre, cuando todo se volvió tan inestable y frágil.

 

Eventualmente, empero, el período de luto toca a su fin y las banderas rojas flamean una vez más en los torreones del castillo, música y risas tintineando en las calles de Camelot cuando la prohibición del uso de la magia es derogada y una era de oscuridad y temor llega a su fin.

 

Nadie, sin embargo, puede sentirse tan contento y aliviado como Merlin, ahora que es libre de las cadenas del secretismo y del miedo, ahora que puede mostrarse tal cual es sin temor. Y cuando Arthur le ofrece un nuevo cargo como Mago Real de la Corte, siente que roza el cielo con las puntas de los dedos. Por fin podrá ayudar a Arthur a convertir Camelot en el reino más magnífico alguna vez conocido por el hombre, por fin podrán cumplir con su destino, entrelazado desde el principio.

 

Por supuesto que Arthur tiene que empañar su entusiasmo presentándole la horripilante túnica color púrpura y el sombrero puntiagudo que conforman el atuendo oficial del Mago Real, pero Merlin está tan feliz al saber que nunca, nunca más tendrá que limpiar las caballerizas que casi está dispuesto a dejarlo estar.

 

(Lo cual no significa que no se cobre su venganza esa misma noche, pero las paredes de las estancias del rey Arthur son de piedra maciza y nadie en el castillo puede escuchar su voz quebrada entre jadeos mientras Merlin lo empuja al límite, tratando de averiguar cuánto tiempo tomará que las órdenes del rey se conviertan en ruegos desesperados).

 

Merlin viste el estúpido sombrero y la horrible túnica, asiste a los consejos y asambleas y trata con todas sus fuerzas dar la impresión del mago poderoso y sabio que en el fondo él sabe que es, evitando meter la pata tanto como le sea posible. Está tan preocupado con sus nuevas ocupaciones que transcurre casi una semana antes de que se pregunte quién estará llevando a cabo sus antiguas tareas. Arthur se encoge de hombros cuando le pregunta, extrañado por el interés de Merlin.

 

—El mayordomo lo recomendó... Edgar, creo que se llama. Su familia trabaja en este castillo desde hace años.

 

—Nunca... nunca reparé en él antes.

 

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

 

—Eso es porque sabe hacer su trabajo sin llamar la atención, como todo criado que se precie de tal... aunque claro que no se puede esperar tanto cuando son idiotas de remate y el peor -

 

—Ayuda de cámara que existió nunca, ya, ya, lo sé. Discúlpame si estaba demasiado ocupado salvándote la vida como para preocuparme por chuparte las medias o pulir tu espada...

 

Sólo cuando las palabras salen de su boca se da cuenta del doble sentido y se ruboriza (lo cual es absurdo, porque él y Arthur superaron esa etapa hace mucho tiempo ya) mientras que una sonrisa divertida curva las comisuras de los labios de Arthur.

 

—Bueno, tengo que decir que considerando que no te preocupabas demasiado por —y Arthur se inclina hacia delante, su aliento cálido rozando el cuello de Merlin —pulir o chupar adecuadamente, tú hiciste —los labios de Arthur rozan el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo suavemente entre sus dientes, y un estremecimiento recorre a Merlin hasta las plantas de los pies —un trabajo excelente.

 

Merlin cierra los ojos, balanceándose hacia delante en busca de más contacto... y Arthur, el muy bastardo, da un paso atrás, dedicándole una sonrisa perversa antes de dejarlo acalorado y con las palpitaciones a cien en medio de un pasillo gélido. Probablemente sea la primera y última vez que Merlin se sienta agradecido por la amplia túnica púrpura aún mientras maldice al imbécil del rey en voz baja.

 

A partir de ese momento, Merlin empieza a prestarle atención al nuevo ayuda de cámara de Arthur, porque el bienestar del rey siempre será su principal preocupación... y porque quiere asegurarse que Arthur no le hace la vida imposible al pobre chico, ya que Merlin ha notado que la mayor parte de los sirvientes son incapaces de defenderse a sí mismos.

 

Sin embargo Edgar, el chico de diecisiete años encargado de ocuparse de Arthur, no parece demasiado estresado por su nuevo puesto. A decir verdad parece rebalsar de felicidad, como si no pudiera imaginar un destino mejor que rellenar la copa de Arthur durante los banquetes o cargar con la armadura del rey mientras éste entrena con los caballeros (porque, cabeza dura como es, Arthur todavía insiste en hacerlo y nadie tiene ganas de esforzarse en persuadirlo de lo contrario). Merlin no puede entender la alegría que destella en los ojos oscuros del muchacho cada vez que Arthur le endilga una lista interminable de tareas.

 

Gwen trata de explicarle que para quienes nacieron en el seno de las familias que trabajan en el castillo, servir a un miembro de la familia real se considera el mayor honor al que se puede aspirar. Quizás sea a eso a lo que se refirió Uther cuando lo catalogó de “recompensa”, pero Merlin sencillamente no puede comprenderlo. Siempre y cuando haya alguien capaz de cuidar a Arthur, empero, Merlin se considerará satisfecho. La lealtad de Edgar, por cierto, no puede ser puesta en duda, al igual que no se puede cuestionar su devoción al nuevo rey ni la atención que presta a las necesidades de su señor, por lo que Merlin se olvida de todo el asunto.

 

(Si a veces tiene la incómoda sensación de que Edgar le muestra demasiada devoción a Arthur o que el rey mismo no parece extrañar los servicios de Merlin en absoluto, destierra el pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente, porque de veras él se encuentra por encima de semejantes pequeñeces, ahora que es un hechicero de renombre y todo eso).

 

Es Morgana, en su modo “morganesco” acostumbrado, quien le señala lo obvio.

 

—Ese chico está desesperadamente enamorado de Arthur, ¿no?

 

Merlin da un respingo en su silla, sus ojos registrando todo el Gran Salón hasta que se da cuenta de quién habla Morgana.

 

—¿Edgar? Sólo está haciendo su trabajo, Morgana.

 

Ella levanta una ceja.

 

—Nunca le saca los ojos de encima.

 

Y es cierto. La mirada de Edgar no se despega de Arthur adondequiera que éste vaya, haga lo que haga... Pero Arthur siempre atrae todas las miradas sin importar dónde se encuentre o qué esté haciendo, y Merlin también se ha acostumbrado a no dejar nunca a Arthur fuera de su vista, porque el muy idiota tiene la irritante costumbre de encontrarse con gente dispuesta a asesinarlo al menos una vez por quincena y eso no significa que...

 

Ah. Ya.

 

Morgana, al ver el destello de súbita comprensión en sus ojos, no agrega nada más y se acerca la copa a los labios, dando el asunto por zanjado. Merlin desearía poder hacer otro tanto.

 

Los pequeños (y a veces no tanto) detalles que Merlin pasó por alto antes ahora son dolorosamente obvios. La expresión de maravilla en los ojos oscuros de Edgar cada vez que Arthur le dirige la palabra, su ansiedad por obedecer cada orden —Merlin podría ignorar esas cosas, pero los roces constantes que Arthur no parece notar, el entusiasmo descarado ante la perspectiva de ayudar al rey a quitarse la armadura o la ropa... eso es más difícil de pasar por alto.

 

Por no mencionar las miradas asesinas que el chico le lanza a Merlin cuando cree que nadie le está prestando atención.

 

(Si Edgar tuviera una sola gota de sangre mágica en las venas, Merlin ya se habría visto convertido en una tostada humeante, Mago Real o no).

 

Merlin se da cuenta que es inútil hablarle a Arthur del tema el día que Edgar “accidentalmente” deja caer una taza de café casi hirviendo en el regazo del Mago Real. Arthur, en vez de enviar al criado directo al cepo (y Merlin nunca, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que realmente deseara que Arthur lo hiciera) meramente se ríe del asunto.

 

—Probablemente haya sido tu culpa —dice, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Merlin lo fulmina con la mirada —Después de todo, no es un secreto cuál de ustedes dos nació sin gracia alguna.

 

La satisfacción en el rostro de Edgar, de pie detrás de Arthur, no pasa desapercibida.

 

 _Es sólo un chico_ , se recuerda a sí mismo Merlin, sus dedos pasando las hojas del viejo libro de magia de Gauis. Ya no lo necesita, pero a veces mirar los conjuros de horribles maldiciones o maleficios sanguinarios tiene el efecto de calmar sus ánimos. _Lo superará enseguida y no es como si él pudiera convertirse en una amenaza ni nada. Es sólo un enamoramiento pasajero._

 

(Y no, no está mirando la ilustración de una maldición particularmente espantosa que puede cubrir el cuerpo de la víctima con verrugas repugnantes en cuestión de segundos mientras abriga pensamientos tan indulgentes y magnánimos, por supuesto que no).

 

La decisión de mostrarse comprensivo hacia los sentimientos no correspondidos de Edgar se astilla en pedazos el día que Merlin entra en las habitaciones del rey y ve que el chico tiene las manos encima de un Arthur completamente desnudo y casi inconsciente.

 

Debería ser un alivio que convertirse en rey no haya cambiado los principales rasgos de la personalidad de Arthur, pero hay veces en que Merlin con gusto prescindiría de su obsesión por negarse a reconocer ningún signo de debilidad. Se da cuenta enseguida que Arthur no se encuentra bien por su postura rígida al bajarse del caballo, después de la última excursión a la frontera oriental más distante, pero Arthur se niega a faltar a sus obligaciones y al acabar el día es evidente que apenas puede mover el brazo derecho.

 

Merlin decide esperar un rato a que Arthur se relaje un poco antes de ir a sus habitaciones para darle al rey una buena reprimenda. En el ínterin reúne una variedad de ungüentos para aliviar músculos doloridos y contracturas, no que el imbécil merezca semejante atención después de considerarse demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda.

 

 _Idiota_.

 

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la coronación y su subsiguiente nombramiento como Mago Real de la Corte, pero en lo esencial Merlin sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Por ende, una noción tan frívola como llamar a la puerta antes de entrar como una tromba a las estancias del rey ni se le cruza por la cabeza.

 

Merlin llega a dar tres pasos antes que los gemidos que vienen de atrás del biombo lo hagan frenar en seco. Reconocería esos sonidos de placer en cualquier parte, después de haberse pasado horas practicando para ser capaz de provocarlos con sólo el roce de sus dedos.

 

Todavía conserva suficiente capacidad de raciocinio para trabar la puerta mágicamente antes de empezar a rodear el biombo, su paso interrumpiéndose una vez más ante la vista que se presenta a sus ojos.

 

Los últimos rayos de sol parecen convertirse en fuego al rozar los cabellos dorados de Arthur, emitiendo un tenue resplandor sobre sus párpados cerrados. Su cabeza está echada hacia atrás, exponiendo la pálida curva de su garganta, su pecho brillando con innumerables gotas de agua que tiemblan y forman delgados ríos deslizándose hacia abajo cada vez que Arthur deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Merlin no se atreve siquiera a pestañear, porque en los meses que precedieron a la muerte de Uther los momentos en los que podía contemplar a Arthur así de relajado y despreocupado se volvieron menos y menos frecuentes y Merlin ha aprendido a atesorarlos.

 

Su respiración se corta, una sensación de calidez expandiéndose por su piel como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera a Arthur así (y no lo es, pero Merlin no necesita a un dragón críptico para saber que nunca se cansará de ello, que nunca cesará de hacer que su cabeza le dé vueltas y el corazón golpee en su pecho). Sus dedos arden en deseos de deshacerse de la horrorosa túnica púrpura y meterse de un salto en la bañadera con Arthur, dispuesto a trazar la línea de su mandíbula con sus labios, a saborear cada gota de agua en su pecho con la lengua... pero otro suspiro escapa de los labios de Arthur y Merlin recuerda que hay algo de lo que tiene que ocuparse primero.

 

Ese algo viene a ser Edgar, el-excelente-aunque-inherentemente-y-casi-imperceptiblemente-diabólico criado, quien se encuentra de pie tras Arthur, inclinado sobre él.

 

Con. Sus. Manos. Sobre. Arthur.

 

Bueno. De acuerdo. A lo mejor para un observador casual parecería que Edgar meramente está dándole un masaje en los hombros, algo que puede considerarse parte de los deberes de un criado hacia su señor (o al menos Arthur intentó convencerle de ello durante años). Y puede que Merlin haya sido el peor criado en toda la historia de Camelot (Arthur le aseguró que Geoffrey de Monmouth lo describió así en sus crónicas) pero incluso él sabe que llevar a cabo tus tareas con una erección, sin hacer ningún intento por ocultarla, difícilmente pueda ser considerado parte del protocolo de servicio.

 

(Lo cual confirmaría que Merlin _realmente_ fue el peor criado en la historia de Camelot, pero en su defensa está dispuesto a afirmar que Arthur lo provocaba adrede, con sus pantalones ajustados y su costumbre de inclinarse sobre la mesa y... Bueno. Ésa es otra imagen mental que no necesita en este momento).

 

Ninguno de los dos se percata de su presencia hasta que Merlin deja caer con poca ceremonia el montón de frascos de ungüentos y aceites sobre la mesa. Edgar da un respingo y los ojos de Arthur se abren de golpe, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa lánguida cuando ve a Merlin. Si no estuviera tan furioso, Merlin podría haber hecho algo absolutamente ridículo como _derretirse_ _allí mismo._

 

—Merlin, ahí estás. Ya me estaba preguntando qué te podía estar reteniendo, generalmente no te tardas tanto en venir a regañarme.

 

Por su tono, se nota que Arthur está de buen humor... y que no se percata del duelo de miradas furibundas en el que se han trabado su antiguo criado y el actual. Las manos de Edgar siguen masajeando los hombros de Arthur, pero sus ojos se entrecierran y tiene la mandíbula apretada. Merlin se pregunta si podría empujar mágicamente aquel candelabro y golpearlo en la cabeza haciéndolo parecer un accidente, pero Arthur lo deduciría en tres segundos.

 

Además, se supone que Merlin es el adulto aquí. Así que va a actuar como uno.

 

O algo así.

 

—Os he traído algunos ungüentos y aceites para vuestros músculos doloridos, _Su Majestad_. Me pareció que os vendrían bien.

 

Si necesitaba una prueba irrefutable del dolor que Arthur todavía siente, Merlin la obtiene cuando el rey no sólo no frunce el ceño y dice que él no necesita tal cosa, sino que le sonríe ampliamente.

 

—Merlin, y pensar que yo ya empezaba a creer que hasta como Mago Real eras incompetente...

 

Edgar suelta los hombros de Arthur y se acerca un par de pasos a la mesa, pero Merlin se atraviesa en su camino antes de que pueda agarrar algún frasco.

 

—Son ungüentos mágicos, Edgar. Los tengo que aplicar yo mismo.

 

La sonrisa que curva los labios de Merlin no intenta ser cálida.

 

—Puedes irte ahora.

 

Arthur enarca una ceja. Sabe perfectamente que si bien Merlin aumenta sus propiedades curativas con magia, los ungüentos son los mismos que Gauis solía preparar y puede usarlos cualquiera. Algo en la cara de Merlin, sin embargo, debe darle la idea de que es mejor guardar silencio por ahora y limitarse a observar los acontecimientos, no sin cierta curiosidad evidente en su rostro.

 

Edgar aprieta la mandíbula aún más y por un fugaz instante parece como si fuera a contradecirlo (o pegarle a Merlin en la nariz). Sin embargo, cuando Arthur no le pide que se quede, endereza la espalda y marcha hacia la puerta. Se detiene por un momento en el umbral, sus hombros tensos, sus manos cerradas en puños... Merlin espera, pero Edgar meramente abandona las habitaciones del rey, demasiado digno para dar un portazo al salir.

 

—¿Y a qué vino todo eso?

 

Merlin se encoge de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que sabe que Arthur no se tragará ni por un segundo. Toma uno de los frascos y echa bastante ungüento en sus manos.

 

—¿Preferirías que lo hiciera Edgar? Puedo decirle que vuelva.

 

Arthur abre la boca, quizás para burlarse de Merlin echándole en cara la indiscutible superioridad de Edgar para este tipo de tareas, pero algo en la expresión del hechicero evita que lo haga. En cambio observa a Merlin con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de armar un rompecabezas cuyas piezas no encajan. Aún cuando Merlin se coloca detrás de él y empieza a esparcir el ungüento sobre sus hombros, Arthur echa la cabeza hacia atrás así puede mantener sus ojos azules fijos en él y Merlin ha extrañado esto de un modo casi doloroso, la intensidad de la mirada de Arthur cuando la clava en él, el tacto de la piel cálida bajo sus dedos. Merlin ha extrañado los sonidos de placer que escapan de los labios de Arthur cuando la tensión libera sus hombros, ha extrañado horrores los raros momentos cuando Arthur cede y se vuelve maleable en sus manos, completamente a su merced. En momentos como éste ya no es el rey de Albión que se convertirá en leyenda, el gobernante adorado por el pueblo de Camelot, el hombre cuya visión y fortaleza lograron unir las tierras otrora divididas por el temor y el derramamiento de sangre. En momentos como éste es simplemente Arthur y le pertenece sólo a Merlin, absoluta e irrevocablemente. Merlin no está dispuesto a compartir esa parte de Arthur con nadie, ni ahora ni nunca.

 

Es hora de que Edgar (y de ser necesario el resto de Camelot) se entere de cómo son las cosas.

 

Mantiene el agua tibia con un toque de sus dedos hasta que termina de enjuagar los últimos rastros de ungüento de la espalda de Arthur. Merlin seca sus cabellos dorados con un susurro de magia, pero se toma su tiempo para secar el resto del cuerpo de Arthur con una toalla. Se toma tanto tiempo que Arthur empieza a dejar escapar murmullos de impaciencia y a tirar de la túnica de Merlin.

 

—Ya, Merlin, suficientes arrumacos. ¿Podemos seguir con el programa?

 

—Siempre tan romántico —Merlin murmura por lo bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Arthur parece un poco ofendido.

 

—Puedo ser romántico cuando quiero —replica, con algo de petulancia. Antes de que Merlin pueda señalárselo, siente los dedos de Arthur en su nuca, seguido por sus labios fundiéndose con los suyos en un beso lento, lánguido, que casi reduce las rodillas y el cerebro de Merlin a un poco de pudding.

 

Arthur empieza a encaminarlos hacia la cama mientras intenta (sin éxito) quitarle la túnica. Merlin termina deshaciéndose de la prenda inoportuna con un movimiento de su muñeca, pero detiene a Arthur antes de que pueda empujarlo a la cama. Hay veces en las que no pone objeciones a que Arthur tome el control, pero no esta noche. Merlin podría alegar que no quiere que el muy idiota se arriesgue a desgarrarse un músculo haciendo fuerza innecesaria... pero no sería del todo sincero consigo mismo. La horrible verdad es que todavía hay algo venenoso retorciéndose dentro de Merlin, todavía la furia palpita en sus venas cuando piensa que Arthur ha dejado que alguien lo viera con la guardia baja, que ha dejado que Edgar pusiera sus manos sobre él. Sabe que es irracional, sabe que Arthur se reiría de él hasta el ocaso de la humanidad si alguna vez se lo contara. Saberlo no hace que desaparezca el deseo abrasador de tomar control sobre Arthur, de aprisionar su cuerpo contra la cama y afirmar su derecho sobre él con su lengua, sus dedos, sus dientes, hasta que cada centímetro de la piel de Arthur quede marcada como suya.

 

Cuando Arthur intenta atraerlo hacia sí, delgados hilos de plata y niebla lo inmovilizan, empujando sus hombros contra la cama. Frunce el ceño, sorprendido, mas no desconcertado. No es la primera vez que Merlin utiliza magia en circunstancias como ésta, pero han sido raras las ocasiones en que sintió la necesidad de ejercer así su control sobre Arthur. Esta noche, sin embargo, Merlin lo necesita, necesita a Arthur completamente a su merced. Necesita quebrar su autocontrol, hacer que la respiración entrecortada del rey se convierta en un ruego desesperado, necesita que Arthur admita que desea tanto a Merlin que lo siente arder bajo la piel, que ningún otro podría hacerle estremecerse así.

 

Merlin presiona su boca contra la de Arthur sin una pizca de la ternura acostumbrada, es un beso violento, en carne viva, que deja sus labios rojos e hinchados. Una vez que Arthur está jadeando desesperadamente por una bocanada de aire, la boca de Merlin traza la línea fuerte de su mandíbula para luego descender por su cuello. No se contenta con depositar besos o rozar la piel con sus dientes, en cambio succiona la piel suave de la garganta de Arthur hasta que ve que su boca ha dejado una marca, una marca que nadie podría confundir. Siente bajo la lengua el pulso acelerado de Arthur, lame y luego muerde en el punto donde se junta el hombro con el cuello.

 

Arthur deja escapar un jadeo ahogado y sus caderas empiezan a moverse en busca de un poco más de contacto, un poco más de fricción. Merlin no tiene ninguna intención de permitírselo, no esta vez, y sus dedos sujetan las caderas con tanta fuerza que tiene la certeza de que habrá moretones cuando llegue la mañana.

 

(Se asegurará de que haya moretones cuando llegue la mañana, se asegurará que la forma de sus dedos esté dibujada en sus caderas, que cada centímetro de la piel de Arthur muestre las marcas de sus manos, de su boca, marcas que lo identifiquen inconfundiblemente como propiedad de Merlin).

 

 _Mío_ , dice cada uno de los besos abrasadores de Merlin, _mío_ , repiten sus dedos al buscar ese lugar que hace que Arthur se retuerza bajo su peso, _mío_ reclama Merlin con todo su ser mientras su cuerpo choca contra el de Arthur, empujándolo contra el colchón. _Mío_ es la palabra que escapa de sus labios como un juramento cuando acaba, clavando sus dientes en el hombro de Arthur, sintiéndolo estremecerse en sus brazos.

 

Cuando llega la mañana, encuentra a Merlin masajeando los hombros de Arthur mientras suelta comentarios sarcásticos sobre reyes demasiado idiotas para tomarse un descanso antes de desgarrarse un músculo. Arthur responde poniendo los ojos en blanco, tratando con todas sus fuerzas mantener una expresión estoica aunque no puede evitar que de cuando en cuando una mueca de dolor contraiga su rostro. Cada vez que Merlin percibe un gesto de dolor se apresura a posar sus labios sobre su nuca, su mandíbula, detrás del lóbulo de su oreja.

 

Si no fuera por el orgullo invencible de Arthur, al cabo de un rato Merlin apostaría que lo está haciendo adrede.

 

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta. Automáticamente Arthur le ordena al visitante que pase y Merlin no puede decir que le sorprenda ver a un sonriente Edgar de pie en el umbral, cargando con una bandeja con el desayuno. Cuando ve a Merlin, con sus manos posesivamente aferradas a los hombros de Arthur, su sonrisa radiante titubea como la llama de una vela y se esfuma.

 

Merlin casi podría sentirse mal por él.

 

 _Casi_.

 

Siempre el criado perfecto, empero, Edgar logra mantener una expresión neutral cuando apoya la bandeja sobre la mesa, aprovechando para comerse con los ojos a Arthur sin ningún disimulo.

 

 _Que mire todo lo que quiera_ , piensa Merlin con perversa satisfacción. _Que mire._

 

Y sí que Edgar lo mira a Arthur. No que Merlin pueda culparlo porque Arthur, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, es algo digno de ser contemplado. Su cabello despeinado despide destellos bajo los rayos de sol que entran por las ventanas, su rostro sombreado por la barba que aún no se ha afeitado, la vastedad de un claro cielo de verano atrapado en sus ojos...

 

Por no mencionar su pecho musculoso y sus brazos fuertes, cubiertos por las marcas dejadas tras de sí por los dedos y los dientes de Merlin.

 

El rostro de Arthur se mantiene impasible, como si realmente no se percatara de las miradas ardientes que le dirige Edgar o de la actitud territorial de Merlin. Aunque amable, su voz es firme al hablar.

 

—Eso será todo, Edgar. Puedes irte.

 

El muchacho no puede pretender que le queda todavía algún plato por acomodar sobre la mesa, pero aún así se entretiene un momento más, tironeando de las mangas de su camisa. Después de una última mirada anhelante para Arthur, hace una reverencia sumisa y se dirige hacia la puerta. Merlin simplemente no puede contenerse.

 

—Edgar.

 

El chico se frena en seco, apretando la mandíbula.

 

—¿Sí, señor?

 

—Hoy no será necesario que ayudes al rey a vestirse.

 

Algo relampaguea en los ojos de Edgar en ese momento, antes que su mirada se pose en las manos de Merlin, todavía aferradas a los hombros de Arthur. Parece darse cuenta que ésta es una batalla que ha perdido antes de comenzar. Inclinando una vez más la cabeza, cierra la puerta cuidadosamente al salir.

 

—¿Era realmente necesario?

 

El tono de Arthur es sólo levemente irritado, sus ojos brillando con esa extraña mezcla de exasperación y velado afecto a la que Merlin se ha acostumbrado.

 

El hechicero lo fulmina con la mirada, sus sospechas sobre la supuesta ignorancia del rey ahora confirmadas.

 

—Sí, si tú eres demasiado estúpido para enseñarle al mocoso que hay límites que debe respetar —replica entre dientes. Arthur, el muy idiota, ni siquiera intenta parecer avergonzado de sí mismo.

 

—No es como si en su momento te hubiera molestado mucho cuando yo pasaba por alto todas las veces que te pasabas de la raya, ¿verdad?

 

Una sonrisa divertida tira de las comisuras de la boca de Arthur aún cuando los cortinados tiemblan y los leños se prenden fuego en la chimenea, un destello dorado relampagueando en los ojos de Merlin.

 

— _No te atrevas_ —susurra en el oído de Arthur. —Si vuelves a dejar que te ponga las manos encima —

 

—¿Qué, Merlin? ¿Qué harás?

 

Arthur gira la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos trabándose en combate con los suyos con su fuego acostumbrado. Una de las manos de Merlin abandona los hombros de Arthur para agarrarlo por la nuca, tan fuerte que sabe que dejará moretones. Arthur no se sobresalta, sus ojos fijos en su rostro.

 

—Muéstrame, Merlin. —Su aliento arde sobre la piel de Merlin cuando humedece sus labios con la lengua antes de repetir —Muéstrame.

 

Y Merlin, por una vez, hace exactamente lo que le ordenan.

 

 _Una y otra vez_.

 

Casualmente, unas pocas semanas después Edgar es asignado al servicio de Sir Pellinor. Morgana pone los ojos en blanco, en absoluto sorprendida, y Gwen parece compadecerse de la expresión desesperada del chico pero se contiene para no decir nada. El mensaje de Merlin ha sido transmitido alto y claro y por una vez, la corte de Camelot no precisa que se lo digan dos veces.

 

Luego, como no podía ser de otro modo, el hijo menor de algún barón de una frontera lejana llega a Camelot para ser entrenado como caballero. La mirada de maravilla en sus ojos cada vez que ve al rey es inconfundible y harto familiar.

 

Merlin aprieta los dientes, aún cuando le dedica al muchacho una sonrisa amable (aunque algo tirante). Arthur, el muy imbécil, ni siquiera intenta ocultar su diversión.

 

Y no, Merlin no necesita los comentarios agudos de Morgana para darse cuenta que Arthur está haciéndoselo aposta. Esta vez, sin embargo, tiene un plan a prueba de todo.

 

El rey se ve perplejo ante las miradas extrañadas que le dirigen todos durante el banquete, pero después de revisar su reflejo en una cuchara y comprobar que no hay nada malo en su cara, lo deja correr. La corte pronto consigue mantener sus rostros inexpresivos y aunque Morgana le crispa los nervios soltando risitas sofocadas dentro de su copa de vino (por el amor de Dios, hasta los labios de Gwen están temblando de la risa ahora), Arthur hace lo que puede por mantenerse estoico e ignorar el asunto.

 

(Poco puede imaginarse que, visible para todos menos para él, escrito en letras de imprenta sobre su frente puede leerse: “Propiedad Privada del Mago de la Corte: Prohibido Tocar”).

 


End file.
